


Blame It On the Jeans

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he should have blamed Krissy, but Dean found it easier to just say that the pants were the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On the Jeans

If Dean had to blame something, it would be the jeans. She  _knew_  he appreciated a nice ass and so of course their first trip to the thrift store she found a hundred-dollar pair for two bucks that framed her hips and ass and made Dean want to acquaint her with Baby’s back seat. As if that wasn’t enough she wore them out of the store and fucking  _sauntered_  all the way to the damn car. Sam didn’t understand his sudden moodiness and Aidan was being a little too appraising for his liking. It wasn’t the boy’s fault, not really. Hell, as far as Dean knew Aidan didn’t even know that Krissy was off the market. Then again, what reason could she give other than the tried and true Canadian boyfriend? Telling even Sam sounded beyond disastrous. Telling Aidan and Josephine was absolutely not an option.

It wasn’t like Krissy meant to string him along, but there wasn’t much else to do but keep up appearances. And appearances were fucking great. Round, perky and perfectly spankable. When they got back to the motel Sam offered to take everyone out for lunch, Dean declined, saying he needed to check the guns and clean them. That part was true. Krissy’s excuse about being a little nauseated and just wanting to hang back to get some r&r? Not so much.

The moment the others were out of the parking lot Dean was on her. He came up behind her as she rinsed out a glass, putting his hands on her hips. Her hair was tied back in a low bun, letting him lean in to kiss and nibble her bare neck. She dropped her glass into the sink, loud clattering given no attention as he pushed into her ass, showing her what she’d done. “You do this shit on purpose, don’t you?”

She laughed and leaned into his touch, circling her hips to grind against him. “Don’t think I know what you’re talking about, Dean.”

They formed a slow rhythm as they stood in the kitchenette, so practiced and fluid they may as well have been dancing. He reached around to her front, popping open the button on her fly before sliding the zipper down. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and shimmied out of her button-up blouse as best she could in his arms. It fell quietly between their bodies, her arms raising quickly to discard the tank top she wore. The tips of Dean’s fingers skimmed just under the top of her jeans, the edge of her panties being pushed down with every pass as he let his hands roam. He pulled back and unclasped her bra, palming himself as she let it fall with everything else.

Krissy turned around, coy smile on her lips and one breast in each hand. “How do you want me?”

Dean spun her back around, pushing into her more forcefully. She moaned and canted her hips, aiding his every motion. “Just like this.”

His right hand slipped down the front of her pants and into her panties, warm fingers cupping her core before he dipped his middle inside. She whimpered when he rubbed her lips, the sensation almost ticklish and nowhere near what she actually wanted. Any movements she made to get his fingers brushing her clit were useless, he moved with her, rubbing along the sides and skirting just around her hole. She struggled not to squirm and kick to get away from the teasing touches. Dean knew her skin probably felt like it was on fire, every swipe only making her hotter and winding her up more. Every time they did this he tried to show her more and more of the pleasure she could find in her own body. Considering how often she came back he must have been doing something right.

“Fuck, Dean, please!” He stopped moving and pressed his cock against the crack of her ass.

“Doesn’t feel good to be teased, does it?” She whined and shook her head, breathing heavily. His left hand moved up her stomach to her chest, rubbing over her nipples gently. “Learned your lesson?”

He pinched the left, then the right, pulling them a bit until she was pushing into his hand. Krissy moaned softly and nodded, eyes closed as he pleasured her. She had a white-knuckled grip on the edge of the counter and her lips were swelling from being bitten. Satisfied, Dean slid his hand further in and slipped one finger inside of her, thrusting in and out a few times before drawing it back to rub her clit. Maybe it was a little unwise, but he felt a bit of pride at knowing all of Krissy’s hot spots. He couldn’t help loving that he was the one who found them with her.

She was so slick from the teasing that he was surprised she hadn’t come the moment his finger swirled around, shying away from rubbing directly over the bundle of nerves. The muscles of her legs shook, threatening to give out. He kneaded the supple flesh of her breasts in his free hand, addicted to the feel of it caving under the pressure of his fingers. When her hands flew back to grasp at his head and neck he slid one leg forward to sit between hers, ready to support her. She looked back at him, mouth open in a pretty little pout that he couldn’t help but kiss. Her nails dug into his scalp, her back arching and pushing her breasts further into his grasp. The sharp cry that accompanied her orgasm was easily swallowed down, the kiss breaking to give way to shivering and whimpering.

He rubbed her back and sides, kissing her shoulders and jaw tenderly. After a few moments Krissy turned in his arms, grabbing his shoulders to haul herself up onto the counter. He stood between her legs, still rubbing her smooth skin in soothing strokes. The smile she gave him was so bright and sated he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Then she spoke. “More.”

He groaned and kissed her, fingers gripping her hips harder when she sucked on his tongue. She held his jaw on either side, pulling him closer and closer. It was more than just the sex that made them look for ways to be alone and it was in times like this, between the foreplay and the fucking where she’d just hold him and cling to him as they did something so simple like kissing that Dean forgot all the stupid shit like age and social norms. The way she kissed and held him at night, like he was important for something, to someone.

It made him cling back, holding her just as close until they weren’t even kissing, their faces touching as they panted and breathed each other in. “More?”

“Now.” She damn-near growled it and it made him smile, she was never afraid to tell him exactly what she needed.

He started pulling on the waistband of her jeans until she lifted up enough that he could pull them down her ass. The crotch of her army green panties glistened with a small wet spot when he looked down at them as they hit the floor with her new jeans. Suddenly she was completely naked and he fully dressed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him pick her up, taking three steps to the right until she was pinned to the wall. His belt jangled as it was undone, hanging limply around his hips until he unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, shoving them and his boxers down his legs until the whole mess was tangled at his knees.

Krissy’s legs eased up around his midsection when his hands groped at her thighs to help support her weight. He rubbed up and down, watching in fascination at the slight twitch his touch would spark when he went over old bruises in the shape of his fingers. Sinking into her was always perfect, slick and hot and fucking mind numbing. Little coos and gasps left her lips, eyes widening when he was fully seated inside her.

His head fell to rest against her shoulder, thrusts starting off hard and fast. There was no telling when the others would get back and they needed to hurry things along. She moved into every thrust, legs digging in and pulling him closer. One arm stayed hooked around his neck while her free hand wandered down to rub her clit as he fucked her. She bit into his neck, sucking hard in a way that guaranteed a mark would be left behind. He’d find some way to explain it later, when he could be bothered to care. Her legs spread wider around his hips, muscles in her thighs quaking as she cried out against his shoulder and came around him. She clung to him for the handful of thrusts it took before he finished, bucking up into her roughly as he chanted her name.

He held her there, nuzzling the hinge of her jaw as they caught their breath together. Eventually he brought them away from the wall, pulling his pants up before carrying her over to one of the beds. She dragged him down, tired laughter bubbling up in her throat when he tripped on the edge of the mattress and landed on top of her. Slow kisses were traded back and forth before Dean kissed her forehead and grabbed a different set of clothing for her to sleep in. When everyone came back from lunch with doggy bags Krissy slept with a smile and Dean cleaned the guns, trying not to make it obvious that he watched the way she reached out for him from the other side of the room.


End file.
